Property of Ezra Bridger
by miss-sarcastix
Summary: What if Ezra built his own droid? What if the droid is in Ezra's tower? What if this droid somehow recorded 'Property of Ezra Bridger? What if the droid shows it to the team? What if this droid also managed to get the footage of Ezra being held bait? And of him escaping? What if the team also sees this? What if this time the team also included the four from Ezra's Partners in Crim


**AN: You should read Ezra's Partners in Crime to understand my OCs. Thanks for clicking, enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**-**

**3rd Person POV**  
Ezra and his crew were heading over to his tower to get some of his medical supplies. Emma turned to Ezra, "You still have him?"

"Yep, never got rid of him." Ezra nodded.

"You guys talking about Rover?" Eric asked.

"Course they are!" Elaine rolled her eyes.

"Who's Rover?" Kanan asked. The two groups have been getting closer, but there was still a little distance between them. They reached the top of the tower, Ezra opened the door, and out came a droid looking like Chopper!

"He's Rover!" Ezra grinned "Built him with the help of these guys!"

Ezra walked over to a cabinet where the medical supplies are supposed to be, Rover warbled.

"He wants to show us two videos of Ezra!" Sabine translated, she looked at Ezra, he waved his hand signalling okay. "Alright Rover, show us!"  
He displayed a holograph.

_Half way away from the tower there was a boy walking in the fields. He was whistling, it zoomed in the boy was Ezra! His eyes narrowed, he stopped whistling, he looked up at the sky. There were flashes of light and the sounds of shooting, his eyes narrowed. His eyes widened as two ships flew downwards out of the clouds. The ship hit TIE Fighter and flew off while the TIE crashed. Ezra ran towards the ship._

"You almost look like you care about the TIE, Ezra!" Emma nudged Ezra who had wandered over.

_He reached the carnage, his eyes narrowed and he ran forward through the smoke. He reached the ship and banged his hands against the TIE's glass._

_"Mister!" He cupped his hands. "Hey, you okay? Why..."_

_"Get your hands of my craft!" Ezra smirked and put his ear against the craft. "This figther is property of the Empire!"_

_Ezra threw one hand up, "Guess that's a yes!" He scaled up the fighter. He reached the top and tapped the lid._

_"Thought I told you to get of this ship!" The voice came._

_"Not much of a ship anymore." He slid to the edge, "Besides, I'm just tryin ta open 'er up!" He slipped his finger under, and opened the lid. He looked in a trooper in a black uniform turned to face him, Ezra smiled._

"Why are you smiling?" Hera asked. The four teens grinned at each ither then turned to the video.

_The trooper took off his helmet and glared, then coughed. Ezra's head flew back and then smirked back down."You don't say thank you or anything?" Ezra crouched._

_"Thank you?" The trooper scoffed, "Please, I am an officer of the Imperial Navy," Ezra jumped in, "I didn't need your help." Ezra appeared behind him._

_"Course not," Ezra said._

_The officer turned, Ezra stopped him, "Wait your sleeve's caught on the flight recorder!"_

_"It is?" The officer questioned._

_"Lemme just unhook it for you." He unclapsed a gadget._

_"What was that?" The officer snapped._

"That's why I was smiling, I got some loot!" Ezra cheered

_Ezra blocked the officer's sight as he tried to peer over his shoulder. "So why were you chasing that cargo ship? Are they smugglers?" Ezra asked. The officer leaned in,_

_"That's confidential informa..."_

_"Whoa there sir," Ezra cut in his hands up, "Bit of metal caught on your...posterior,"_

Everyone snickered.

_"Wouldn't want an officer of the Imperial Navy to split his pants," Ezra pushed him back and leaned down._

_"No... my-y pants - I," The officer stammered._

_"That just wouldn't be dignified," The officer grinded his teeth, "Hold still now." The grunted as Ezra leaned forward, "Almost got it! Ughh" He sighed as he got another part of the ship. "There," He tossed the gadget, "Now remember sir, no thank yous," The officer's bewildered face turned to Ezra. Ezra took the helmet out of his hands, "Here, I'll take that!"_

Everyone was all out laughing.

_"You didn't need my help!" The officer reached for his helmet and Ezra nudged him away. He pushed the officer down and jumped out, "And besides, I didn't come to help!" He somersaulted on the ground helmet in hand. He stood up and turned towards the glass looking at the officer, "Just came to score a little tech for the black market," Ezra backed up and turned one hand in the air, "You rat!"_

_The officer grinded his teeth, "Why you little," He reached for the controls, "You'll be sorry, you'll be dead, you'll be dead!" He aimed at Ezra. Ezra stopped running he looked up, he dodged just as the shots hit where he was standing._

"The Force!" Kanan grinned.

_The fighter shot a couple more smoked cleared and the officer gaped when he saw Ezra standing there facing the fighter. Ezra smirked at him._

_"That's impossible," The officer muttered._

_He shot again, Ezra rolled to the side and pulled the slingshot. He let loose two shots at the glass, they did nothing._

_"Hah!" The officer looked at him with glee._

_Ezra aimed up towards the sky, the ball landed on top of the officer who fell forward unconcious. Ezra stood up and dusted himself "Well that was fun,"_

"Fun?" Zeb asked incredulous.

_"Now where..." His eyes landed on the helmet, he picked it up, he examined it, "This helmet is property of Ezra Bridger," He chuckled, "Well it is now anyway!" He slipped on the helmet, turned to the fighter and mock saluted, "Sir, thank you, Sir." Ezra cackled, and started to march back to the tower._

The video faded off screen. "I remember that!" Ezra grinned.

"Was that the night we had fruit for dinner?" Eric asked

"Think so."

"Wasn't there another video?" Hera asked.

"Yep, Rover play," Sabine told Rover. Another one showed up.

_Agent Kallus stood infront of a door, it hissed open, Ezra sat there dejected._

"I remember this! It was when I got grabbed saving you guys!" Ezra exclaimed

"You mean when Zeb ditched you?" Sabine asked.

"No comment." They raised their eyebrows.

_"I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau," Ezra looked defiant, "And you are?"_

_"Jabba the Hutt." Kallus raised an eyebrow, "Look I just met those guys today, I don't know anythin'."_

_"You're not here for what you know Jabba, you're here to be used as bait upon our return to Lothal." Came the swift reply._

_"Bait? You seriously think," Ezra looked incredulous,"Wow, you're about as bright as a binary droid, they're not gonna come for me," He looked down eyes sad, "People don't do that."_

"Ezra..." Hera began.

"I don't think that anymore!" Ezra exclaimed, "Not all the time," He muttered to other teens, they nodded dejectedly. Hera pursed her lips, she was gonna have to talk with them later.

_Agent Kallus took in a breath, leaned down eye level, and brushed off imaginary dust.._

_The video time skipped:_

_It was infront of the same door, Ezra's voice came through_

_"You'll be sorry when my uncle the Emperor finds out you're keeping me here against my will!" A trooper leaned in._

"Really the Emperor?" Kanan chuckled.

"Just watch," Ezra smirked.

_"I bet he'll *cough* make a personal *cough* example," Ezra dissolved into coughs. The trooper ran in, Ezra ran out from behind the the two and up the steps, the troopers turned. Ezra fake saluted, "Bye guys." He grinned and shut the door._

"Not bad kid," Zeb muttered.

_Ezra entered a room with trooper helmets, he grabbed his things, then grabbed a helmet, the transmitter was still on!_

_"Delay was insignificant, the transport would dock on Kessel within two hours, the Wookies would be on a tour of Spice Mine Caves 76..."_

_A different voice cut in "Storm trooper ************ reporting to Agent Kallus."_

_"Kallus here."_

_"Sir, the prisinor's gone."_

_"What?! I knew the boy would act as bait, but never thought the Rebels were foolish enough to attack a destroyer, how did they get on board?"_

The crew humphed.

_"Agent Kallus, the Rebels didn't free him, he uh."_

_"Agent Kallus there's a security breach on the lower hangar." Another voice cut in._

_Ezra looked around then jumped in to the vents. He was crawling through the vents when another voice appeared, "I don't know how but the Rebel ship approached without alerting our sensors."_

_"They came back!" Ezra cheered and hit his head on the vent._

"Course we came back!" Hera smiled at him.

_"Ow," He mellowed down, "I don't believe it."_

_"Order all stormtroopers to converge on the lower hangar, I'll meet them there."_

_Ezra cleared his throat, "This is LS 123, reporting intruders in the upper hangar, Sir I believe the lower hangar is a diversion."_

"Smart thinking," Sabine grinned

_"Maybe, maybe not, squads 5-8_ _divert to upper hangar, the rest converge as ordered"_  
_"Every little bit helps," He sighed then began crawling forward. The video faded off. _

"So that was the untold story!" Kanan said.

"Yeah well hurrah! Now let's go!" Ezra gestured to the door.

"First, when is your birthday?" Hera asked.

"Huh?"

"Empire Day." Sabine cut in.

"You knew?!" Hera exclaimed

"Why is this important?" Ezra interrupted.

"Because we need to celebrate!" Hera humphed. "We're bringing Rover by the way, Rover and Chopper are going to make cake." Rover warbled in excitment.

"But it was Blaze's birthday too!"

"Don't bring me into this Graze, plus Maze's birthday was two days ago too!"

"Hey! That means it was Haze's birthday too!"

"Why am I dragged in?"

"Hey!" Hera yelled," That means that we're having two cakes, one for Elaine and Eric and the other for Emma and Ezra."

"Come on guys," Zeb headed for the door, the rest of the crew pushing the four protesting teens to the ship. Their pleas were ignored because that is what families do.

**AN: I kinda stole the birthday part from my other fic "Ezra's Video Journal". Tell me what you think! THX Miss_Sarcastix**


End file.
